Our objective is to understand the functioning of excitable cells, with emphasis on neurons, at the membrane and cellular levels. We use the voltage clamp to study the effect of potential patterns on membrane conductances in normal media and when physical changes are made or chemical agents added. We seek to encompass these observations (and those of others) into an improved mathematical model. At the cellular level we are investigating how geometrical and membrane changes affect impulse conduction.